Winchester girls don't cry, they get even
by mmtrackstar11
Summary: Jess was always the troublemaker of the family and never knew that her dad and uncle hunted. So what happens when they mysteriously disappear leaving her, her brother, and her cousins off to find them. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears on the show supernatural. I do own anything not on the show.**

**A/N: This is just something I thought of earlier today. So, I'm sorry if it's not very good. **

"_Sam, are you sure it's only for a few hours?" Kate, Sam's wife, asked him worriedly. _

"_Yes, don't worry. I've done this millions of time before and Dean is going to be with me." Sam said hugging his wife._

"_Just be safe." She told him kissing him quickly. After her husband disappeared through the door she turned around to see a four-year-old tugging at her shirt._

"_Mommy, is daddy going to be gone long?" the little boy asked her with these brown eyes exactly like his father. He looked way too much like Sam and it scared Kate._

"_Yes, now come on let's go say good night to your sister then it's off to bed." She picked up her son and walked into a nursery that had a crib in the middle of it. Inside the crib was a small girl that looked more like Kate, but still had Sam's eyes._

"_Good night Jessie," Jason said kissing his baby sister on the forehead. _

"_Sleep tight, sweetheart," Kate said picking Jason back up and putting him in his own bed. _

_**A few hours later**_

_The lights started to flicker and Kate was getting scared. She got out of bed to check on her kids. She first walked across the hall to check on Jason, who was sound asleep in his bed. She then went across the hall to check on Jessica. She noticed somebody standing over the crib and smiled._

"_Sam? Your back early." She went up to him and smiled._

_**Outside the house**_

"_Dean, I don't think our kids should know about us hunting," Sam said looking at his older brother._

"_They should know the truth, Sammy," the older brother stated. Shaking his head, the younger got out of the impala and started to walk to his house. He heard Kate scream and took off running. Dean wasn't far behind him._

_When he got into the house, Sam was upstairs and into Jess's nursery in a minute. He relaxed when he saw his daughter in her crib._

"_Hi Jessie," he said putting his hand on her head. Just like his father 29 years ago, blood dripped onto his hand. He looked up and saw his wife, Kate pinned to the ceiling with her stomach slit. "No!" _

_Dean burst in a few seconds later with Jason by his side. He ran past his shocked younger brother and grabbed the baby out of the crib._

"_Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back," The older brother told Jason handing him Jessie. "Now Jace, go!"_

_The little boy took off running as fast as he could as Dean grabbed Sam. They made it outside in just enough time. The house went up and flames. _

"_No, no, not again," Sam said cradling his daughter in his hands and his son to his side. "Not again."_

**14 years later**

"JESSICA MARIE YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"He used my full name this must be bad," I muttered getting off my bed. As a walked down the hallway I saw my cousin, Ashton come up the stairs.

"Somebody's in trouble," he smirked at me. When he did that he looked way too much like his dad. I swear I just wanted to slap him.

"Shut up, Ashton, I heard them yelling at you earlier," He glared at me then walked on. I would get my revenge on him later.

I guess I should explain about my life a little. When I was 6 months old my mom died in a fire that had started in my nursery. My dad said it had something to do with a candle we had in there. I don't believe him one bit.

My dad is Sam Winchester. NEVER call him Sammy. Only my Uncle Dean's allowed to do that. I just stick to Dad anyways. He's really smart and should be a lawyer, but instead works downtown at this really wicked bookstore. He owns it and forces me to work there on weekends when he's gone on business trips. I don't mind though, I pretty much have read every book in the place.

Then there is my brother, Jason. He looks so much like my dad some people actually call him Sam. He even talks like my dad and is pretty smart for an 18-year-old. Of course, I've surpassed him in a few things though.

Of course, there's also my Uncle Dean Winchester and his family. They live next door, but we pretty much live together. Uncle Dean is probably the coolest uncle around, but I can't say much because he's my only uncle. Then there's my aunt, Tasha. She rocks out loud, but can be too strict at times since she doesn't think my dad does a good enough job. Well, at least I can talk to her about things that are too weird to talk with my dad.

Then there are my cousins, Mary, Ashton, Quincy, and Johnny. Mary's nineteen and is so much fun to be around. She likes to take Quincy and me to the mall so we can get away from the boys. Ashton is a total pain in the ass. He's fifteen and thinks he can get any girl he wants. My dad says he acts way too much like his dad and I totally agree.

Quincy is my best friend in the whole wide world and most likely because we are so close in age. She's only a week older than me and never lets me live it down. Another thing is we spend every weekend together when our dads go out. Then there's little Johnny. He's six years old and full of energy. It's hard to even get him to sit for five minutes.

That's my family and I guess it's all I'm really going to have. My grandparents on my dad's side are dead. My grandma died in a fire in my dad's nursery like my mom did and my grandpa died of a heart attack before I was born. My mom's side refuses to even talk to us because they blame my dad for my mom's death even though he wasn't even home at the time.

Now lets get back to my life now. Where were we? Oh yeah, I was walking downstairs.

"What?" I asked my dad when I hit the bottom of the stairs. He didn't look in a good mood and neither did my uncle, who happened to be sitting on a chair a few feet away.

"What's this?" my dad asked showing me my report card. I gulped; this wasn't going to be good. I had gotten one F, one D, and all the rest were A's.

"My report card," I said smiling. He gave me a look that said 'do you think I'm an idiot,' I just kept smiling at him.

"Sit down," When I didn't respond he got real pissed. "NOW!"

I sat. He doesn't act like this very much. Usually when Jason gets into some kind of trouble, but towards me. Okay, that's a total lie. I get in trouble way more then Jason. Heck, I back talk my dad more then I've known anybody else do.

"You told me you would get these up," Sam said looking at me in the eyes. I was about to pull some sob story about something that had happened at school or that the teachers hate me, but when I opened my mouth I was yelled at again.

"No, excuses Jess, until you get these grades up your grounded," Now, that's something that only happens every once in a while. I'm never really grounded. It's usually that I'm forced in my room till it's clean or no computer never grounded grounded.

"Dad, that's not fair!" I yell at him.

"Your dad's right, Jess, you promised him you would keep your grades up," Uncle Dean butted in. I gave him my worst glare I could and turned my attention back to my dad.

"Quincy and I are supposed to go out tonight, though," I was whining now. Just a little more of this and I was going to have to pull out my secret weapon. I usually never have to use it, but this was getting hard for me.

"Well, looks like you'll be in your room studying and doing homework. Now, hand over the cellphone," Sam said putting out his hand. I gave him my puppy eyes as the phone was placed into his hands.

"You can't use my own trick on me, it only works on Dean," My dad said sitting back down. I then trudged upstairs not wanting to talk to anybody. It wasn't fair the teachers really didn't like me, but it was because of how I acted and that would jut piss my dad off more. I slammed my door and flung myself on the bed. Putting my face into my pillow I screamed at the top of my lungs. This was not going to be a fun week.

**A/N: Wow, I don't think I've written something this long before. 5 pages on word!!! That's a lot for me. Well, what do you think?? Should I continue?? Review please, I want to know what you think and don't worry. This chapter was a filler, so that you got to know Jess and the rest of the family. The next one is where everything will start. I PROMISE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again and if you actually making it to this chapter than it must not be that bad of a story. Sorry, it took me longer than expected to update. Well, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own anything on Supernatural.**

I hate my name. _Jessica Marie Winchester._ What kind of name is that? I was told a few days ago I was named after my dad's dead girlfriend and let me just tell you that's not something you want to here your dad say. I spend way to much time around the house.

"Hey Jess, can you babysit Johnny tonight?" my aunt said walking into my room. I just stared blankly at her, but then I answered.

"Why can't Quincy?"

"Well, Quincy's going with me and I don't trust Ashton babysitting and your brother has a date." She smiled hopefully.

"And what makes you think I don't have plans?" I asked her. She gave the look I've seen so many times on other people. The 'do you think I'm an idiot,' look.

"Your dad says you're still grounded," There are just sometimes in my life I wish my dad wasn't Sam Winchester and this is definitely one of them. He had to ground me and tell my aunt about it. I gave her a brief glare then sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to run around with him," she smiled and brought me into a hug. I stiffened, but the relaxed again. Hugs weren't something I enjoyed. I guess it's from living with all guys and never really getting hugs from them.

"Thanks Jess, it's only for one day and its just Johnny. Your brother and Ashton will also be around if you need anything at all." She said releasing me. "Will be leaving in an hour and be back tomorrow morning."

I was nodded my head listening then stopped suddenly. Did she say tomorrow morning? Like I had to babysit the kid till then? Great now my life was totally ruined and plus I've never actually go to stay home alone before. I'm usually sent over to my cousins' house or Jason is with me. This was going to be a whole new experience for me.

"You mean your going to be gone till tomorrow? What if Johnny has one of those freaky nightmares? I don't think I could handle that," I stated giving her a pleading look.

"Jess, you have nightmares way more than he does and I know you'll do just fine." She then kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room. I was supposed to be over at her house in an hour and that only gave me thirty minutes to talk to my dad before he left on one of his weekend trips.

I shuffled off my bed and into the hall. Making my way to my dad's room I looked at a picture on the wall. It was our first an only whole family photo. My mom and dad looked so happy in it and so did Jason. Heck, my dad says I even was smiling when the picture was taken, Jason said it was just gas. He can be a jerk sometimes. My dad says he just being an older brother. Of course, what does he know; he's the younger sibling in his family too. I sighed and knocked on my dad's door before slowly opening it and walking in.

"Dad?" I asked sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" I heard him say from the closet.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were still here."

"Yep," Sam said coming out of the bathroom. He smiled at me and sat on the bed. "So, I hear your babysitting Johnny tonight."

"No thanks to you. You seriously need to get me off being grounded I don't want to babysit." I said glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. He treats me like I'm 4-years-old, but then again makes me stay home alone. I don't get him sometimes, but I bet he doesn't get me all the time.

"Get your grades up and you won't be anymore," he stated getting off his bed and throwing a few pairs of clothes in his bag.

"I got the D to an A, and the F is up to a C," I announced pulling out the puppy eyes.

"Well, once the C turns into an A or B, then you're off the hook," I smiled knowing I at least was getting closer.

"Well, I'll leave you to your packing, bye daddy. I'll see you when you come back on Sunday," I said kissing him on the cheek. I then left to grab a few clothes out of my room for the night.

An hour later I was off at my aunt's house watching Blue clues. I hated the show as a kid, but Johnny was in love with it. At least it's not the wiggles or the irritating Doodlebops I thought to myself.

"Johnny, you hungry?" I asked him making my way into the kitchen. He nodded and followed me in there.

"When's my mommy coming home?" Johnny asked sitting up on a stool.

"Tomorrow, Johnny it's just us tonight."

I made him some spaghetti O's which he almost didn't eat, but I made him then we settled down to watch a movie then I put him to bed.

_CRASH!_ I jumped so high off the couch. Nothing usually scared me that bad, but some reason that did. When I got up to go investigate I grabbed my uncle's .45 that he left in case of emergencies. I wasn't supposed to use it, but I knew how just in case. Walking up the stairs I turned the corner and jumped forcing my gun to aim at the object.

"Dude, Jess, Chill out, it's just me," the voice said sounding exactly like Ashton. He stepped out of the shadows and into the light. I lowered my gun slowly making sure he didn't do anything to scare the crap out of me.

"Don't do that to me. I thought you were…" He cut my off before I could finish.

"What, a ghost?" he laughed. "You seriously need to stop watching all those horror movies."

"Well, I wouldn't think that if my cousin wasn't sneaking into the house from the upstairs window. Why are you doing that anyways?"

"Can you keep it down? I don't want my mom to know I was out so late." He shushed me.

"Ash, your mom's not here. She took Quincy to some mother daughter thing. It's only me and Johnny." I laughed at him. He gave me this confused look and walked down the stairs. He searched the whole house and couldn't find his mom anywhere. Finally he plopped on the couch and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before I was asleep on the chair and my brother was shaking me to wake up.

"What?" I moaned and opened my eyes slowly.

"Your phones ringing," he told me holding it in front of me. I grabbed it from him and answered. I didn't get why he couldn't just answer the phone, but after the phone call I knew why.

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other line.

"Jess, this is your dad, I need you to go to our house and grab the leather book in the drawer of my nightstand."

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Just do it, then call me back okay?" he then hung up the phone. I slipped my cellphone into my pocket. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say I got that back. It was the one thing my dad actually allowed me to have back.

I walked out the door and to my own house. It didn't take long to unlock the door and make it to my dad's room. When I got there I walked to the nightstand and opened it up. The leather book was right there in plain view and easy to grab. When I got back to my house I called my dad back up on the phone.

"Ok, I got the book, so what's up?" I asked him when he answered.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your uncle Dean and I we…." He trailed off.

"You do what?" I asked him. "Dad, you're scaring me"

"We hunt supernatural beings, like werewolves, spirits, demon…." He started naming off all this stuff that I didn't think was even real.

"Your joking right? I mean your not seriously hunting things that are like from nightmares are you?" my voice was shaking. I couldn't help this I was getting really freaked out over what my dad was telling me. Some reason, I always knew he was hiding something like that, but I didn't want to even think it could be this.

"Jessie, listen to me, I need you to get your bags packed because I need you and Jason to head out to Bobby's."

"Why?" I asked him sincerely. I didn't want to leave my home or my cousins for that matter.

"Just do what your told Jess," he then hung up the phone. Slipping the phone back into my pocket I left for my house again. When I got back with my bag packed Jason was talking to Ashton.

"Your mom's going to be back in a few hours, I think you can manage," My brother stated as I walked into the room.

"Ready to go?" I asked leaning against the doorway. He nodded his head then muttered something to Ashton before we left. I had only been to Bobby's house a few times, but Jason went up with my dad to shoot and train with him. When we got there Bobby greeted us and brought us out to the junkyard.

"When Dean said you would be here pretty soon I worked really hard on getting this back into good shape." He said walking by and grabbing a sheet off a large object. "I hope you enjoy this as much as your father and uncle did."

He pulled off the sheet to reveal the impala in perfect condition.

**Okay that's chapter 2. Not much more to do then tell me what you thought of it so you might as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter up and ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural...**

"Sweet ride," Jason said running his hand along the side of it. He had already fallen in love with it. "67' Chevy Impala, the best of its kind of I say so myself."

"Well, it's yours," Bobby told him smiling. I've never seen my brother's face light up that much in so long it even made me smile. "Oh, here these are the tapes the boys always listened too."

He handed Jason what seemed like 50 cassette tapes. Looking at him he knew what most of them were.

"These are Uncle Dean's aren't they?" he asked Bobby. The older man nodded then turned to me.

"Jess, do you have you grandfather's journal with you?"

"Is this the journal?" I asked pulling the leather book my dad told me to get earlier.

"Yes, that's it. It's yours now so keep good care of it. It has pretty much everything you need to know about supernatural creatures." He told me. I was still a little wary about all the supernatural stuff they were telling me, but Jason seemed calm about it. When we slipped our stuff into a room at Bobby's I asked him about it.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I knew what?" he said giving me a questioning look.

"About all the supernatural things," I plopped onto my bed and starred up at him.

"Yeah, Dad told me about them last year and even took me on a hunt. I just couldn't talk to you about them just yet. He wanted to wait till you were at least sixteen, but things must of changed."

He sat at the end of my bed and I sat up right next to him.

I've always had a close bond with my brother. He's even better than my dad at calming me down after nightmares. I used to cry out for my dad when I was little, but for the past few years I screamed out for Jason. It's weird my dad didn't even feel hurt by it. He said he did the same thing when he was little and cried out for Dean more than his dad too. I've had nightmares since I was really little and everybody thought I would grow out of them; well I mean stop screaming in them. I haven't really yet though. I jolt awake some nights without screaming, but I never can get back to sleep. I've always been an early riser and late to bed girl. It's never bothered anything I ever did and barely show dark circles under my eyes.

"Now, we got to get you into some training. We're here for a week then were going to the roadhouse." My brother said pulling me off the bed with him. Leading my out to the back of the house into the training field it was strange. I had never really been to it before and I was scared of what all I had to do.

"Let's start you off with some running. Come on," he took of running make me catch up to him. I was actually in pretty good shape because I'm a dancer. That's all I pretty much do, except I run track. Basketball, Volleyball and all the other sports girls in my grade do I stayed out of. I'm more of a smart person, but I love to run.

We ran for a few miles then ran back. I think my brother was amazed I could stay up with him. When he had just a stretch of land left he took of sprinting. I cursed to myself and followed him. He was way faster than me, but I kept close behind him. When we got back I collapsed on the ground, but he pulled me back up.

"Okay, wow, you can run, but can you shot?" he asked throwing me a .45. I smiled at him and we went to the targets. My first ones weren't even on the target and I could see my brother laughing in the corner of my eye. Then after a few more I started to get on the target.

"I think by the end of this week you'll be dead on." He encouraged me as we walked inside. It was getting dark and both of us were tired. I collapsed on my bed and so did my brother.

"Good night, Jason," I muttered into my pillow. He replied and I was off to sleep. The next thing I knew my brother was shaking me awake. I looked up at him breathing hard.

**Jason's point of view**

"Good night, Jess," I yawned falling asleep as I said it. My dream was pretty good that night. I had broken up with my girlfriend a few nights ago and she had lost it. So my dreams weren't good for a few nights. Of course when I had good dreams my sister never did.

"Jason!" I jolted awake. Glancing to Jess quickly I could tell she was struggling in her sleep. I ran over to her hoping to calm her down.

"Jessie, come on Jessie, wake up," I said shaking her a little bit and rubbing my hand threw her hair. She looked like she had a fever, but her head was actually cold. "Jessie."

She started screaming me and I didn't know what to do. Bobby must of heard because he was standing at the doorway when I looked up.

"Jessie, wake up please," I was telling her. She never was one to follow orders, but I was really desperate. Finally the screaming stopped and her eyes opened up. I took a deep breath and looked down at her. My baby sister's eyes seemed lost and scared. After it was all over Bobby came in with hot chocolate for both off us. I nodded at him and he handed me the phone.

"Call your dad," I took the phone, but gave him a questionable look. I had handled these nightmares all by myself why would I need my dad's help now. I sighed and dialed the number sitting on Jess's bed. She wasn't speaking just yet just lost drinking her hot chocolate.

"Hello," the other line answered.

"Dad?" my voice was shaky.

"Jason, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Jess had a nightmare, dad, and it's worse than it's ever been."

"Dean, it's starting," I heard him muttering on the other line. "Jason, ask Jess what she saw in the dream. This is very important. Call me back when you know cause it could take awhile to get it out of her."

He then hung up the phone and so did I.

"Jess, what happened in your nightmare?"

**Jess's point of view**

"All I remember was we were in somebody house and you were trying to calm this kid done and he turned around and shot you."

"Okay, I got to call dad back," Jason said picking up the phone. I was scared to death over what had happened in my dream and laid my head on my brother's shoulder. He was my protector and he even knew that.

"Okay, you think it might happen?" he asked on the phone. "That's just nuts, Dad." There was pause before he started to talk again. "Why can't you just come find us again?"

My brother seemed to have put his arm around me while he was on the phone. I didn't even notice him doing it till moved it a little.

"She's scared to death, Dad. I think she deserves to have her father here," Anger was finding its way into my brother's voice. "Bye."

"You okay?" he asked me looking down on me. I nodded my head and sat up.

"I want to go home," my voice was sincere, but I knew there was know way we could go home.

"Just go take a shower. We have training to do today." I gave him a questionable look then looked outside. The sun was rising already.

When I was out of the shower and dressed we went out to the back and started shooting again. I hit dead center once and started jumping in joy. Jason just told me to calm down and shot again. When we got done with that my brother told me I had to fight him.

"I'm not going to fight you," I shook my head.

"Just try, you need to know how to fight when hunting Jessie," he smirked at me and I lunged at him.

"Don't call me Jessie!" I yelled at him. We fought for a little bit and I was amazed I even stay in as long as I did. I took karate till I was twelve and Mary made me go to a self-defense class, so I did know some things. My brother taught me some handy tricks and I even helped him out some.

We trained for a week or so and I was getting better everyday. I could even take my brother down if I surprised him. I think he goes easy on me, but he said when we got to the Roadhouse I would be able to fight somebody that wouldn't care if I got hurt like he did.

"Bye, Bobby," I said hugging him. I know what I said about me barely hugging, but I knew it might be a while before I saw him again. Jason and him said goodbye and we hoped into the impala. I had to admit the car was cool in my book too. We only took it for a drive once and it ran so good I was surprised.

"You got the directions to the Roadhouse?" he asked me. I nodded my head. My dad just said that's are next stop and a little about the place. We've never been there before and to stay away from Jo. I wandered why, but never said anything out loud to Jason.

"Do you have to play that music so loud?" I asked him trying to speak over the music.

"Yes!" my brother yelled back. I rolled my eyes then closed them. I drifted to sleep only to be awoken by a sharp turn my brother took.

"Hey, Jessie, we're here," He said smiling at me. We got out of the car to look around. Now, I wandered what it was like inside.

**Well, there's chapter three. If you have any ideas on where this story should go tell me. I have a few ideas, but I would like some more. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**


End file.
